1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to an outer handle device for a vehicle door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known outer handle device for a vehicle door that is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4552325, a base member is fixed to an outer panel. A cylinder lock is disposed in this base member.